


Ikigai

by Christyyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnant Naruto, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyyy/pseuds/Christyyy
Summary: Pregnant with Kakashi's child, Naruto travels back in time to prevent Obito and Madara from winning the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and i hope you guys like it.  
> Btw, future Kakashi is 35  
>  Future Naruto is 20  
>  Younger Kakashi is 20  
>  Younger Naruto is 5  
> I'm sry for any mistakes that I have made, please point it out to me if you noticed any.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Excuse me, may I inquire about baby sitting services?" Naruto asked.

"... Yes! Yes, sure..." Yuki said, unsure. She had never seen such a stunning woman in her life, she almost seemed ethereal with her sky blue eyes and her long flaming red hair framing her gorgeous face. "Would you like to hire a personal baby sitter or enrol your child into a ninja childcare?" 

"How are the prices like?" Naruto asked. "I'm on a little bit of a tight budget." Naruto looked a bit sheepish. Jiji had given her some money when she had introduced herself to him when she arrived in this timeline. It was meant to be sufficient for accommodation and necessities, however due to her pregnancy Naruto could not go on missions. Thus, the money would slowly drain away.

"Oh, if that's the case then the ninja childcare would be best." Yuki said while searching for a leaflet and handing it to Naruto. Naruto scanned the leaflet and nodding her head in approval. "May I have your name and roughly when you will be enrolling your child?"

"Uzumaki Nanami, I'll probably enrol this little nugget here 10 months. I'm due in 2 months, so he/she would be around 8 months old when I enrol him." Naruto, now named Nanami, smiled fondly while rubbing her belly.

***

Nanami had been disappointed by her anticlimactic entrance, so much so that she wondered if the jikan no hiyaku even worked. She quickly scanned her surrounds and was pleased to see trees, fire country specific trees. In her timeline, the trees had all been burnt to the ground by Madara, as an attempt to get the allies shinobi to come out of hiding. Nanami was ecstatic, as she jumped from branch to branch, trying to follow the jutsu Sasuke had sealed into a scroll to Konoha. "No chakra during pregnancy is horrible." Nanami thought. But it was worth it, the little nugget growing inside of her was the only thing that she had left of Kakashi. They had fell in love during the war, brought together by pain and death. At first, they had sought comfort in each other, but somewhere after that had become so much more. They both yearned for a family, but neither wanted Nanami to become practically useless in a fight, nor to raise a child during a war, especially a losing one. Thus, when Nanami became pregnant, they were horrified. But they accepted it, and 3 months later Kakashi was stabbed through the chest by Obito, taking the blow that was meant for Nanami.

When Nanami had finally reached Konoha, she bypassed the gate guards by blending into a group of traders. She then leaped onto a roof and headed towards the Hokage Tower. It was refreshing to see the faces in the Hokage tower again, in her timeline the mountain had been destroyed by Madara who seemed to take the mountain as a taunt.

"Jiji, the sun is going to stop rising in the east, and the leaf stop growing on trees." Nanami said, as she slipped through the window into the Hokage's office. "There are many eyes, ears, and mouths around. May I speak to you in silence?" The Third Hokage looked puzzled, how did this unfamiliar, bombshell of a pregnant woman know anbu code, and the most serious one at that. She had no malice towards him, if not she would not have been able to slip through the window like that. The seals would have raised an alarm. And even then she was pregnant, he could do much more harm to her than her him. So, he signed the anbu lurking in he shadows away.

"So bombshell pregnant woman-san, how can I help you?" The Third Hokage asked, politely. "That's quite a statement you said, what do you mean by the end of the world is coming. Who are you? And what is your purpose?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Daughter of the Forth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I am from the future, and I come from a timeline where Uchiha Madara wins. I am the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki, as you can see my the seal on my stomach." Nanami said, and raised her shirt up to show the third her seal. The Third walked forward towards her and placed his hand on the seal, confirming its authenticity.

"Good lord. Naruto? You have grown into such a stunning young woman, haven't you." He said as he brought her into a hug. "Hmmm... Who is that bastard that I have to sterilise?" Nanami burst out laughing and hug the Third back. She hasn't seen him in 10 years and if tears fall, then that is entirely due to her pregnancy.

"Are you sure you want to sterilise one of your best ninja? He is the last of his clan." Nanami said. "Hatake Kakashi is the Father of this little nugget growing inside of me." Nanami added with a sorrowful smile, and the Third instantly knew what had happened. The Third knew that she was alone here, without her friends from the future and even her lover, and he swore to himself that he would be there for her.

"How old are you now? The you now is only 5 years old. She just about to enter the academy." The Third said warmly.

"I'm twenty years old. So that means that I travelled back 15 years. Jiji, I'll be going by Uzumaki Nanami, and Jiji can you write a seal my scalp to turn my hair red? I would be more convincing like that, wouldn't I? Also, I want to adopt Uzumaki Naruto."

***

Naruto sat on the swings, head downcast. The moment she had arrived at the playground, the crowd had disappeared. Parents has held on to their children and muttered words like, "Monster" and "Stay away from her". Naruto always wondered what she did wrong to get such treatment. Was it her pranks? No, it couldn't be, this had begun long before her pranks started. She was starting in the academy in a week! She would make tonnes of friends and she would never have to feel this way again! She had decided that she would be Hokage, that she would be the most respected woman in the village, dattebayo! She saw a beautiful pregnant woman with scarlet hair walk into the park and towards her.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The pretty lady said, gently. Naruto nodded, unsure of what was going on. "I am Uzumaki Nanami, your aunt! And I am going to take care of you dattebane!" She exclaimed, and gave Naruto a bright smile that seemed to light up everything around them. Naruto couldn't help but smile. She had family! She wasn't alone anymore! She had an aunt! Nanami opened her arms wide, inviting Naruto for a hug, and was greeted by Naruto who leaped out of the swings and into her arms. Naruto burst into tears and started to mutter "Baa-San" between sobs. Nanami couldn't help but smile.

When Naruto finally calmed down enough, she asked, "Why didn't you come for me sooner?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know that Kushina had a Daughter, if not I would have come for you sooner. You see, until recently I was in a small fishing town at the border of rain country with my Husband, but that town was destroyed and my Husband passed away. I came back to Konoha trying to find my Sister, but I found out that she has passed away and that she had a daughter. I'm so sorry for not being there for you, it must have been rough. But I know that you are strong, that's why you are in front of me today, aren't you?" Nanami said with a grin, pulling Naruto into another hug. Naruto just couldn't stop smiling at what her aunt had just said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Baa-Chan." Naruto said as solemnly as she could, with the grin on her face not wanting to go away.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Besides, now I have you and in 2 months I'll have a little baby. Your baby Cousin! We will be find with each other, right?" Nanami proclaimed. And Naruto grinned before pulling her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's another chapter. I'm trying to dish out as many chapters as I can as it's the holidays now ^^. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for the support so far.  
> Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

"Call Jiraiya and Tsunade and tell them it's urgent." The Third commanded, before two Anbu shunshined away. Jiraiya and Tsunade were both in the village. The Third had commanded that Jiraiya return to the village a week after Nanami's arrival. After Jiraiya had been told of Nanami's real identity, Jiraiya and Nanami went on a Mission to retrieve the slug sannin. They had found her in a trading town near to Kumo, and Nanami had managed to convince Tsunade to return to the village by revealing her true identity. Both sannin were required during Nanami's labour, Jiraiya to maintain the seal and Tsunade as a medic nin that could undoubtedly be trusted. The birth had to be carried out at a secret cabin in the forest surrounding the village. Tsunade had stocked the place with the necessary equipment and medicine for the procedure beforehand. Now that Nanami had gone into labour, they had to act quickly.

"Baa-San, are you okay?" Naruto said, a look of worry was plastered across her face, she was gripping Nanami's hand tightly as if she gripped tight enough, she could take the pain onto herself. She hated seeing her aunt in pain, it hurt more than being hurt herself.

"Argh! Where the hell are they?... Jiji, they better be here in 5 minutes... if not we will do the delivery without them!" Nanami forced out, in between contractions. "Where the fuck are they?"

"We're here. Sorry for the delay, Nanami-Chan." Jiraiya said as he entered the room with Tsunade following shortly behind him. He walked to Nanami's bedside and slowly held his hand over her seal on her belly. He released chakra in small pulses, matching her contractions to stabilise it. They wouldn't want the Kyuubi out and about again, would they. 

"Shizune, you know the drill, get everything prepared while I deliver the little kid." Tsunade instructed, as she begun the delivery.

***

"Where is my baby?" Nanami shouted, suddenly shooting up right, she had passed out for 5 minutes during the last part of the delivery from the excruciating pain. Tsunade smiled gently at her, and passed her the small bundle in her arms.

"He's a boy, a healthy weight for a newborn, old size too. Good job, he's beautiful." Tsunade said, fondly. "What are you going to name him?"

"Minato, after my Father." Nanami replied. He was incredible beautiful, he had a turn of silver hair, the cutest button nose but since he was asleep, there was no way to know if he had gotten Kakashi's black eyes or Nanami's sky blue ones. "Minato, I love you." Nanami added, kissing the top of his head. "Naruto, want to say hi to your baby cousin?" Once Naruto heard that, she hurried out of his chair at the side, and dashed towards Nanami, almost tripping halfway. She grabbed the edge of the bed and attempted to jump onto the tall bed.

"Lemme see, dattebayo! Ne ne, what is his name?" Naruto shouted excitedly. Nanami gently put her finger to her lips and gestures towards the sleeping newborn. Gently, Jiraiya carried Naruto onto the bed, before leaving the room with the rest, giving the little family some time alone.

"Uzumaki Minato," Nanami said, grinning. Naruto burst into smiles, eyes lighting up as she leaned towards her new cousin.

"Hello, Mi-Chan. I am your Nee-Chan, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo." She said as she rubbed Minato's forehead. Nanami smiled fondly, before pulling Naruto into a one-handed hug, which Naruto returned enthusiastically.

***

The last few months seemed to fly by, Minato was already 7 months old, and was a complete joy, until he cried like the devil in the middle of the night, or should I say in the wee hours of he morning. Surprisingly his screams at night never seemed to wake Naruto up. Nanami dragged herself out of bed and walked towards the cot, and picked Minato up. By this point, she pretty much knew exactly what Minato was asking for. She changed his diapers, feed him, burped him, and finally tried to coo him back to sleep. At last, when sleeping did not seem like an option, she sat down on a comfy arm chair and placed him on her lap. She then started telling him stories, in hopes that it burn his energy away. Those always got Minato excited, he would laugh and clap his hands together cutely. His sky blue eyes would light up and he would start to babble, "Mama" , "more please" and "good", it was as if he knew what exactly she was saying.

According to Tsunade, Minato was considered one of the better kids, who rarely made a fuss. Unsurprisingly, Tsunade and Jiraiya stepped into the shoes of parents to Nanami and grandparents to Naruto and Minato. They came over for dinner more often than not, and adored both Naruto and Minato to bits. Naruto and Minato were incredibly close, so close that Minato's first word was "Nee" much to Naruto's delight. At least her second word was "Ma". Minato was developing very quickly, at one month, he started to smile and by 6 months he had already begun crawling and baby chatter. And now at 7 months, he could already walk and had a vocabulary of a good number of words. I mean, it was not surprising, being Kakashi's Son.

***

Nanami was going to bring Minato, now 8 months old, for his first day at the childcare. Nanami had considered taking care of him with shadow clones, but they would disperse the moment they ran out of chakras. It would be disastrous if it were to disperse while carrying Minato. She would rather not leave her baby and Naruto alone, but she would take shorter jobs and Naruto would be in the academy. The money the third had given her was running low as well, thus she had to start taking jobs.

"Welcome. Hello, nice to meet you. I am Hikari, some of the caretakers here at the childcare. This is his first day, am I right?" The lady with an apron said, in one arm she had a crying toddler and in another a babbling infant.

"Yes. Hi, I am Nanami, and this lil is Minato," Nanami said, with a smile. Minato dressed in a white shirt, with the Uzumaki symbol at the back, and an orange pair of shorts, clung onto Nanami like a vice. He seemed suspicious of his new surroundings, looking around with what seemed like cautious eyes, but Nanami new that he would make friends and come to enjoy it here.

"Follow me, we can put Minato-kun into the play pen while we fill up the rest of his paperwork." Hikari said, gesturing for Nanami to follow her before walking towards the playroom. Nanami had placed Minato into the play pen, much to his despair, before following Hikari into the staff room. 

Minato didn't like being in the play pen, he desperately wanted to get out. But unlike other children his age, he didn't cry though, instead, he started to stack the giant Lego blocks he found lying around and formed 2 large steps which he then jumped onto and over he fence and landed on the floor outside of the fence gracefully. He then decided to explore, as he slowly walked towards the door and out into the entry way.

Kakashi was puzzled, he had just watched a toddler jump up 2 rather steep steps for a little thing, before leaping over the fence and landing rather gracefully on the floor. He had assumed that the kid was just rather good at stacking Lego blocks, but before he knew it, the kid was pushing the large blocks, one larger than him, towards the edge of the fence, and performed his stunt. That kid, was something alright. He stood up and walked towards the kid, and scooped him up. The kid struggled in his hold and Kakashi gave him his signature eye-smile.

"Hey, Lil guy, what's your name, I'm Kakashi." Kakashi said, tone friendly and cheerful.

"Mama said not to talk to strangers. So I'm not telling you my name." Minato replied, only barely understandable, crossing his arms and attempting to glare at the man who prevented his exploration.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm a caretaker. So, I'm good guy, that in sure your mama won't mind you telling your name to." Kakashi said, suppressing a laugh. The kid was adorable, he had gravity defying silver hair and eyes the colour of the sky. Add the cute pout he was wearing and the crossed arms and this kid could might as well be the cutest thing that he has ever seen. Noting that the kid was not convinced of his identity, he added, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, ninja of Konohagakure, the same as your mama. I'm not a stranger."

That seemed to convince Minato, as he nodded thoughtfully and replied, "I'm Minato, but since you are not a stranger, you can call me Mi-Chan. Ne ne, can you be my Friend?" It was like a dam was broken and Minato started blabbing barely recognisable words. His pout was replaced by a wide grin and he clapped his hands when Kakashi nodded, still eye-smiling. Kakashi was very impressed, the kid was far more advanced than his age, a little prodigy. He could already tell that this kid was going to be a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be amazing if you left a kudos or a comment. It would be very encouraging.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, it would mean so much to me if you left kudos and a comment. Maybe comments will inspire faster updates, who knows.


End file.
